Assasinate
by The-Assasins
Summary: Yu-gi-oh and Digimon Frontier Crossover. Mieko and Marina are assasins, they always carry out their jobs without any question. But what would they do if their master(s) told them to kill their love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon Frontier. We wish we did though. DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE IZUMI!!! This story includes Izumi bashing. This story is by Mieko (pronounced Mee- eh – ko) and Marina, also known as The-Assasins. One last thing, we don't write that well, but please R&R!

Prologue – Introduction

Marina is a skilled assasin. But when you look at her, all you see is an innocent girl gazing back at you. Nobody has suspected or known that many people have died in her hands, except for Seto Kaiba, the person whom she works for. The only other people that know she was an assasin were her victims, but they never had lived to tell about it.

Mieko is also a skilled assasin. She appears to be a nice and perky girl on the outside, but is very ruthless when she's on the job. She works for both Yami Bakura and Malik, but neither knows that the perky assasin works for anybody else other than themselves. In other words, Yami Bakura doesn't know Mieko works for Malik, and Malik doesn't know Mieko works for Yami Bakura. Mieko had kept that secret for a while, and with luck, they didn't find out.

In general, both assasins are trained. They never let anything stop them from their task at hand. But they both have only one weakness… love.

Over the years, they both have grown attached to their masters. The two assasins help and love their master(s).

Marina and Mieko are friends. But they don't know each other too well. They know each other through Kouji Minamoto, and Kouichi Kimura.

Kouji and Kouichi are brothers. Kouji is Mieko's boyfriend. Kouji is a quiet guy. Only Mieko can make him talk. Kouji may act unromantic sometimes, but he is, and loves Mieko very much.

Marina has a big crush on Kouichi. Everyone can see she loves Kouichi, except him, who is a bit clueless. Marina, for an assasin, can be clueless sometimes too. She doesn't realize Kouichi loves her too. They are too shy to say anything about it.

Mieko and Marina also have one thing in common, they both hate Izumi Morimoto. They hate her because she tires to steal Kouji and Kouichi. Mieko and Marina try to ignore the fact Izumi is still trying to steal them. But Izumi might be going too far this time…


	2. Kill Him

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers… Oh well, We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon Frontier. This chapter is mainly by Marina, but edited by Mieko and friends.

Chapter 1: Kill him

It was a cloudy and rainy night. Marina had just finished killing her victim for Seto Kaiba. " That was lousy, He sure put up a fight." Marina said to herself. She stared at the dead corpse. The corpse stared back at her, angrily. Marina shivered as she turned away to kick the dead corpse off the cliff and into the water. She took off the black gloves she was wearing to wring the neck of her victim. She walked back to her black, fast car, which Seto Kaiba, a billionaire, gave her. Marina slid into the car, and quickly drove away, unseen. 

As she drove by the park, she saw Kouichi Kimura walking in the rain with an umbrella and a grocery bag. She stopped her car quickly and honked her horn. Honk! Kouichi looked up and saw Marina. Marina waved at Kouichi to come into her car.

" Kouichi, come in! It's pouring." Marina shouted through the open window. Marina quickly pressed the automatic button and closed the window. Then she opened the door for Kouichi, as he ran in with the grocery bag and the closed umbrella. Kouichi put the grocery into the back of the car, slowly and carefully. 

" I'm all wet." said Kouichi, smiling innocently. Marina blushed, and quickly turned away. // He's so adorable when he's smiling. // thought Marina. She handed Kouichi a towel to wipe himself. 

~*~*~*~*~

// Finally out of that stuffy, dirty office. I can get home, now. Wonder if Marina-chan is home yet?// thought Seto Kaiba, a billionaire, owner of Kaiba Land. Seto drove home in his black, fast car. (sounds exactly like Marina's car, eh? It is!)

Seto stopped his car. He was at the intersection and right now it was a red light. Seto looked around the wet and empty streets. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was Marina in her car with a guy. Seto was jealous of what he saw. // Isn't that Marina? Oh my gosh! It is! She's sitting beside a guy that I don't know. She's smiling at him! She only smiles at me! I must stop this.// thought Seto, as he stepped on the gas, very angry. He crossed the red light, rushing home.

~*~*~*~*~

" Thank you Marina." said Kouichi.

" You're welcome, Kouichi. How about I drive you home?" asked Marina. Kouichi nodded, before he sneezed.

" Haha! Bless you!" laughed Marina. Kouichi joined in, at laughing. Marina started the car and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~

Marina got into the mansion, shaking her coat form the rain.

" Boy, it sure is raining hard." said Marina. She took her coat off slowly, and hung it on the coat hanger. Marina hummed to herself as she walked down the hallways of the Kaiba mansion. She finally came to the double oak doors of Seto's home office. She knocked first. A voice said she could enter. Marina lightly pushed the doors open. She gazed around, smiling. She saw Seto sitting in his chair behind his desk.

" Hi, Seto. How was today?" asked Marina, walking to the chair in front of Seto's desk.

" It was fine." replied Seto harshly. Marina looked at Seto carefully. She felt something wasn't right.

" I have completed my mission. I have killed Junpei Shibayama as you had commanded." said Marina.

" Excellent. I have a new mission for you." said Seto. " I want you to kill the person who was sitting with you in the car today." 

Marina gave a puzzled look. // Who sat with me? Who sat with me… Oh no! Kouichi! // Marina was shocked, she didn't know how to reply.

" You want me to kill Kouichi Kimura?" Marina asked.

" Yes, I want you to KILL KOUICHI KIMURA!" shouted Seto. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck outside, and it thundered very loudly…

Author's Notes:

Marina: What am I going to do?!?!

Mieko: *sigh* How should I know what you're going to do? You are writing your own parts remember?

Marina: Oh yeah! I forgot.

Mieko: Oh well. We hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be by me and it will come pretty soon!


	3. Who to Kill?

Disclaimer: *sigh* We do not own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon Frontier…

Chapter 2: Who to Kill?

Next morning, Mieko stood on top of a roof of a tall building, looking down at Malik, who was walking in the streets with his hands in his pockets. Mieko normally followed Malik more than she followed Yami Bakura, because Yami Bakura didn't want Bakura, his lighter half, to know about his motives. Mieko only would meet Yami Bakura once in a while, which made it easier to hide the fact that she had more than one master.

She saw Malik turn the corner of the street and followed. She knew it was risky working for two people at the same time, yet trying to hide the truth from Kouji and her friends. But she only considered it a challenge and a test to her abilities as an assasin.

Getting bored of watching Malik, Mieko jumped down into an alleyway and came out into the streets. She walked in the opposite direction of which Malik went, pondering over her latest mission from him.

~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

Malik slammed the door of his house, muttering Egyptian curses as he came in. He looked up and saw Mieko staring at him, waiting for his next command.

" Have you been following me lately?" He asked. Mieko nodded. Malik continued " Then you must know about Yami Bakura." Mieko nodded again.

" Good. I want you to kill Yami Bakura." Malik commanded. " He has failed to kill Yugi, and he is of no more use to me."

Putting up the straightest face she could muster, Mieko replied " I understand."

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~

Deep in thought and not paying any attention, she bumped right into someone in front of her.

" Sorry." Mieko apologized.

" I've been looking for you." A cold voice replied. Mieko looked up to see Yami Bakura.

~*~*~*~*~

Malik looked at his watch, and realized it's almost noon. Feeling a little hungry, he turned around and walked back the way he came…

~*~*~*~*~

" You've been looking for me?" Mieko asked stupidly, totally dumbstruck from the sudden encounter.

" Yes, I have." Yami Bakura replied. " And it's about time you showed up, I was starting to feel murderous from impatience."

" Why do you want me?" Mieko asked, snapping out from her state of stupidness and becoming business-like.

" I have a new mission for you." Yami Bakura answered. " Kill Malik Ishtar, the wielder of the Millennium Rod. He's starting to become a threat to me. Find him and kill him, for I want him dead as soon as possible."

As if by magic, Malik turned the corner and emerged. Fortunately, he had not spotted them yet. Mieko looked behind Yami Bakura, and saw Malik walking towards them. Thinking fast, she pulled Yami Bakura with her into an alleyway, away from Malik's sight.

" What are you doing!?" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

" I don't want anybody seeing me with you, it'll blow my cover." Mieko half-lied.

" Whatever." Yami Bakura said, his back facing the exit of the alleyway. " Do you understand your mission?"

" Yes." Mieko replied.

" Then I'll be on my way." Yami Bakura stated and turned around.

" No, wait!" Mieko grabbed Yami Bakura's shirt and spun him back around. // I can't let him see Malik, or I'll have to…//

" What?" Yami Bakura asked, irritated.

" What will I get for killing Malik?" Mieko asked.

" Is $50,000 enough?" Yami Bakura asked. Behind him, Malik walked past the alleyway, but crashed into another person on the street.

" Watch where you're going!" Malik's voice echoed in the alleyway.

" What the –." Yami Bakura attempted to turn around but was grabbed again by Mieko. Mieko tried to keep Yami Bakura's face from turning and seeing Malik. So she did the first thing that came into her mind. She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

" It's a deal." She whispered (and lied) to him and jumped onto the roof (by first jumping on a garbage can, then jumping to the wall, then jumping high enough to go on the roof.)

When Yami Bakura finally got to turn around, Malik was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Mieko jumped roof-to-roof until she thought she had gone far enough. // That was a very close one.// Mieko thought, her heart pounding rapidly. // The problem is… what can I do now?//

She jumped back down to the ground, and saw Kouji walking towards her house with flowers in his hands. Then Izumi popped out form nowhere and hugged Kouji. // That girl!// Mieko thought, all worries forgotten. She hid behind a tree, not very close but close enough to eavesdrop.

" Are those flowers for me?" Izumi asked with a big smiled plastered on her face.

" They're for Mie –." Kouji replied, but got interrupted.

" Thank you!" Izumi yelled, snatching the flowers from Kouji. " They're lovely!"

// Those are my flowers!// Mieko shouted inside her head, trying to control her temper.

" Want to go to the beach and sit and wait until sunset and then watch?" Izumi asked childishly.

" I have to go to –." Kouji said but got interrupted again.

" Okay then, let's go!" Izumi said and dragged Kouji towards the direction of the beach.

Mieko stayed where she was and looked at the fading away Izumi with hatred. // Enjoy your sunset.// She thought. // 'Cause this will be your last.//

Author's Notes:

Mieko: I know Marina's parts are more exciting than mine…

Marina: Of course they are! Muahahahahahaha!

Mieko: *takes out dagger and sharpens it*

Marina: I mean… Mieko's parts are so much better than mine! * smiles*

Mieko: Of course they are. :

Marina and Mieko: Please review because if you don't review than we won't know if you like the story or not! Next chapter by Marina coming up!


	4. Avoidance

Disclaimer : DON'T OWN !!! This chapter by Marina !

Chapter 3 – Avoidance

Marina was in her bedroom in her wing of the Kaiba Mansion. She was thinking about the conversation she and Seto had.

~*~*~*~*~

Flashback

" Yes, I want you to KILL KOUICHI KIMURA!" shouted Seto.

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~

Marina still heard the ringing voice of Seto screaming " KILL HIM." Marina felt her whole world had been torn apart along with her mind.

She spent the whole last night thinking, // Should I kill Kouichi because I love Seto? But what about Kouichi?// Even though Marina was a cold assasin, she was very emotional. She started crying, thinking of having to kill Kouichi.

Marina opened her eyes, and decided to face the day. Marina went to find Seto. She searched the while Kaiba Mansion It took me an hour!, but still she couldn't find Seto. She decided he had gone to work early. The whole house was empty except for her. 

Marina figured she'd go shopping to make her worries go away. // Maybe I should ask Mieko-chan to go with me. I haven't seen her for a long time// Marina got out and was walking in the streets. She took out her dark purple cellphone and tried calling Mieko. But suddenly around the corner she saw Kouichi. Marina gasped as Kouichi waved at her. She used her quick mind and ran into the wide alleyway to her right.

Marina ran and ran. She heard the sound of running footsteps after her. She finally came to a fork. She took the right and dark path. She used her assasin skills and hid herself in the shadows.

Marina cautiously peered out of the shadows. She saw Kouichi stop at the fork of the alley. She heard Kouichi gasping for air from running. Kouichi stopped, hesitated, and ran left.

Marina let out a sigh as Kouichi's running feet faded away. // I think avoiding him is the best I can do. I feel so selfish, so bitter. // she thought.

Marina silently walked back to the streets. Suddenly her cellphone ran, it was Seto.

" Hello?" asked Marina, dully.

"Marina-chan? It's me, Seto. Do you want to have lunch together?" responded Seto.

" Oh. Sure I guess. I do feel hungry." Replied Marina. After saying where and goodbye, Seto hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

" Where did she go?" asked Kouichi. " She was just there."

Kouichi sighed, he wondered why Marina had avoided him. // Have I done something wrong?// he thought. Kouichi decided to take action. He was gonna find Marina to say sorry for what he did wrong. He smiled at the idea. 

~*~*~*~*~

Marina walked into the Japanese Restaurant Seto had chosen. This lady showed her to where Seto was, in a high-class private room. Seto greeted Marina, when she walked in.

" Marina-chan sit beside me." Asked Seto. All Marina did was nod. Marina would've said something but she was beginning to cry. All her troubles have come back to her now.

" Marina-chan?" called Seto in a very concerned voice. Marina just looked up and continued pouring her tears out. Seto took her into his arms and kept her there.

Marina was surprised and would've gasped. But she was crying too much. She just laid her face on his chest. // I…I…I feel so comfortable, and safe.// she thought.

When Marina finally stopped, Seto wiped the tears off her face.

" What's wrong, Marina?" asked Seto. Marina looked up, but she couldn't tell him.

" Nothing. It was just a book I was reading." Lied Marina, easily.

" Oh, I see. Well, you hungry? Want to eat?" said Seto, not believing her at all. Marina nodded, telling Seto to order. The rest of lunch was uneventful. Seto had to leave after, for he had gotten a call telling him there is an urgent meeting back at work.

~*~*~*~*~

Marina went walking again. // Should've drove.// she thought, as she walked and walked. Marina chose to walk by Mieko's street to take a short cut home.

As she was walking, she noticed something weird about a couple, or should I say not a couple. One guy was being dragged by a girl.

" Hey. Isn't that Kouji? But the girl isn't Mieko… IT"S BAKA IZUMI!" whispered Marina // What are they doing? Looks like Kouji is trying to get away. Haha! Go Kouji!" laughed Marina

Marina watched as Izumi DRAGGED Kouji away. Marina silently chuckled and kept on going.

When Marina got home, she fell fast asleep.

Finally, Marina woke up. Time had gone by very fast, it was now around 7:30 p.m. Marina groaned as she shook out the sleepiness in her mind. // Oh my gosh. I sure slept long. Must've been for not sleeping last night. Dang! I'm hungry.// she thought.

Marina giggled as she remembered the dream she had. Chibi Kouichis and Chibi Setos ran all over her. She tried to call Seto by cell, but he had his cellphone off. // He must be in those stupid Kaiba Corp meetings, then I guess I'll have dinner alone tonight// she decided.

Marina concluded that she'd go out, not cook. This time she was driving black, fast car! . Marina drove to a simple restaurant and ate a simple meal. When she finished she decided to go to the park for a walk. She was full. As she pulled up onto the park's parking lot. She was two figures.

Marina gasped, One was Kouichi and the other was stupid Izumi!

" Oh my gosh! It's Kouichi! What is Izumi doing!?" grumbled Marina. She opened her window as she eavesdropped.

" Kouichi, are those chocolates for me?!" shouted Izumi.

" No! They are for Ma – ." said Kouichi.

" They are! You love me right?" interrupted Izumi.

" Not I don't! I love –." Responded Kouichi. Marina wondered eagerly who Kouichi loved.

" You love me! Weee! Come with me and go star gazing!" interrupted Izumi, AGAIN.

" I don't want to. I have to go!" shouted Kouichi.

" Of course you want to leave. You want to leave and go with me!" giggle Izumi, stupidly. Izumi started dragging Kouichi into the shadows of the park. // Why… Why… THAT STUPID GIRL!!! I gonna kill her tonight! Muahahahahahahaha!// marina laughed maniacally. She started her car and drove away to plot her evil plots.

Authors' Notes:

Marina: I AM GONNA KILL HER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mieko: NO! I AM GONNA KILL HER!

Marina; NO! I AM!

Mieko: I AM!

Marina: I AM!

Mieko and Marina: Stay tuned for the next chapter called " Total Annihilation of Izumi!" 

Marina: I am gonna kill her!

Mieko: I am!

…………


	5. Total Annihilation of Izumi

Disclaimer: Not ours, don't sue. This chapter mainly by Mieko.

Chapter 4 : Total Annihilation of Izumi

After finally being able to escape from Izumi, Kouichi exited from a shop, holding flowers in his hands in replacement for the chocolate. // Marina would be so happy when she sees them. She sould forgive me and never run away from me again.// He thought. // I think I'll stop by at her house and give them to her.// Kouichi walked towards the Kaiba Mansion. 

~*~*~*~*~

Yami Bakura sat in his chair, looking at the $50,000 he had stolen just now. // Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling Mieko to kill Malik. He does have the Millennium Rod after all.//

" What am I thinking?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed to himself, then sighed. // I must have grown too soft for my own good.//

Yami Bakura stood up, walking towards the door. // Maybe I should kill him myself. Besides, what can be sweeter than getting revenge with your ver own hands?//

~*~*~*~*~

Malik looked at the clock, it was almost 11:00 at night. // Maybe I shouldn't have told Mieko to kill Yami Bakura. If they do end up fighting, she wouldn't stand a chance. Yami Bakura does have 5000 years of experience after all.//

// I could tell Mieko to change her victim into Yugi. She has more of a chance killing Yami than Yami Bakura.// Malik thought and called Mieko's cellphone, but it wasn't turned on. // I'll have to tell her tomorrow. And meanwhile, I have a score to settle…//

~*~*~*~*~

Marina sneaked out of the Kaiba Mansion, taking care not to disturb Seto. She went into her black, fast car. Without turning the car lights on, she drove away in the direction of Izumi's house.

~*~*~*~*~

Mieko put on her gloves, and clipped on a small bag that contained lockpicks on her belt. Equipped with a dagger, she climbed to the rooftop. I LOVE JUMPING! and made her way to Izumi's house.

~*~*~*~*~

Kouji was walking back towards his house from a late dinner. He suddenly heard a sound from above him. He looked up and saw the strangest sight of his life. It was a girl armed with a dagger jumping from roof-to-roof! // That looks like Mieko… Wait! It is Mieko! What's she doing?!" Kouji hid under a tree as Mieko landed in the streets and jumped over a fence into Izumi's backyard.

// I wonder what she'd doing?// Kouji thought. // She has been acting strange lately. I think I'll follow her and see what she's up to.// He followed Mieko over the fence, trying to convince himself that he only thought she was holding a dagger. 

~*~*~*~*~

Yami Bakura walked towards Malik's house on the left side of the street, while Malik walked towards Yami Bakura's house on the right side of the street. They both took car no to make any noise, and both didn't notice eachother.

On the road, a black fast car drove slowly, going the direction same as Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura and Malik turned their heads to look at the black car. Again, they failed to see eachother because the car is not transparent! They both resumed walking.

~*~*~*~*~

Marina didn't even see Yami Bakura nor Malik, all she could see at that time was how she would torture Izumi to death. Marina smiled evilly at the idea.

Marina parked the car near the side walk and stepped out. She looked around and saw Kouji jumping over the fence and into Izumi's backyard. // What is he doing here?// she thought. Marina jumped onto the roof and looked down at Izumi's backyard. She could see Mieko opening the back door with a lockpick and closing it behind her, Kouji was spying on her all that time. Kouji walked towards the door and tried to open it, but Mieko had already locked it from the inside. Looking frustrated, he jumped back over the fence and circled around the street, heading for the front door…

After Kouji left, Marina spotted an open window to Izumi's house and climbed in, wondering why Mieko was here too.

~*~*~*~*~

Mieko went in through the back door and into the kitchen, but Izumi wasn't there. She could here somebody walking upstairs, it was probably Izumi. Mieko walked into the living room, and saw a dark figure climbing in throught the window.

// Sorry, thief. You came in to the wrong place at the wrong time.// Mieko thought, drawing out her dagger, she headed for the window…

~*~*~*~*~

Marina was having a hard time climbing in, but succeeded in the end. As soon as she got in thought, a sharp dagger was immdiately pointed at her throat.

" Don't move." Mieko whispered.

" Mieko, it's me." Marina replied.

Then the doorbell rang, and the lights were turned on. Mieko and Marina hid behind the couch as Izumi came to open the front door.

" Coming!" Izumi yelled sleepily, and walked towards the door.

" What are you doing here?" Marina and Mieko whispered to eachother behind the couch. They paused, // Should I tell her?// They thought at the same time.

" Kouji!" They heard Izumi shout. " Why are you here?"

" I was just wondering if Mieko is here…" Kouji said. " 'Cause I thought I saw…"

// Ooops… he saw me. I guess I was getting too excited// Mieko thought, then suddenly realized. // Wait a minute, if I cam in through the back door and into the house to kill Izumi, wouldn't it make sense if Marina cam in through the window and into the house to kill Izumi too? I know we both hate her…//

Mieko and Marina looked at eachother. // We are both assasins…// They realized at the same time.

" Mieko is not here." Izumi replied.

" Are you sure?" Kouji asked again. 

Not paying any attention to the conversation anymore, Mieko and Marina gave suggestions for how to kill and torture Izumi.

// Poke millions of holes on Izumi with a dagger, it waill look pretty on her.// Mieko signaled to Marina with her dagger.

// Let's whip her with the whip a lot times and make bruises all over her, it'll look even more prettier./// Marina signaled with a whip.

// Let's burn her house after we finish, then there won't be any proof of us killing her.// Mieko signaled with some matches.

// What about Kouji?" Marina asked, pointing towards the door.

// Don't worry about him.// Mieko replied confidently.

// Let's put duct tape around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream.// Marina suggested, pointing at the duct tape on the table. Mieko nodded.

// Before we burn her house, we should tar and feather her.// Mieko quickly thought up ( from History class)

// Sure!// Marina agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

" Are you positively sure that Mieko is not here?" Kouji asked for the millionth time.

" I am certain." Izumi replied for the millionth time also. Izumi did a big yawn. As she did so, Kouji looked into her living room through the doorway. He saw 2 shadows (created by one of many lights in the room). One was waving a dagger, and the other a whip.

Izumi recovered from her yawn and said to Kouji " If you only came here to ask me that question. I think you should go home now, because Mieko is relaly not here and I need my beauty sleep."

Before Kouji could say another work, Izumi closed the door on him.

~*~*~*~*~

Yami Bakura sneaked into Malik's house quietly.

// Why was I so stupid? I didn't even bring a weapon with me!// he thought and looked around for a possible weapon, but could find nothing useful. // Oh well, I can take him with my bare hands.// Oh well, I can take him with my bare hands.//

He walked upstairs, but could find no one there.// Could this be a trap?// He thought. He walked back down the stairs and searched some more, but could not find Malik.

// What a pity I can't kill him tonight.// Yami Bakura thought and looked down at his Millennium Ring, then smirked. // Why didn't I think of this before?//

He summoned his shadow powers and ordered the Millennium Ring to point at the direction of the Millennium Rod. The ring glowed and pointed to the Millennium Rod ( Malik has it with him).

// This will take me right to Malik.// He thought and started walking.

~*~*~*~*~

Malik successfully unlocked the door into Bakura's house.

// This is going to be a piece of cake.// He thought to himself, holding his Millennium Rod. He went up into Bakura's room, expecting to see a sleeping Bakura, but only found on empty bed.

// Where can he be at a time like his?// Malik thought. // I can't believe he missed out on the most important day of his life… his death.//

Disappointed, he walked back out and headed back home.

~*~*~*~*~

Seto woke up and the first thing he saw was his incompleted work on the computer.

// Must've dozed off.// He thought. Feeling a little hungry, he went out of his huge mansion for a late night snack.

~*~*~*~*~

Kouji sat on a tree outside Izumi's house. It all became clear to him who Mieko was now, but he wasn't sure who was with her.

//Why didn't she just tell me? She knows I wouldn't leave her because of that.// Kouji thought. //Besides, I HATE Izumi.//

~*~*~*~*~

Izumi walked into the living room, suspecting nothing at all. Then Marina jumped out from behind the couch and wrapping duct tape around Izumi's mouth, while Mieko went to turn off the lights.

Soon, they had Izumi tied up on the wall. She was wiggling madly, while Mieko and Marina laughed evilly.

"What should we do first?" Mieko asked.

" Let's whip her first." Marina suggested. " And then cut her hair and let's kick her."

Izumi yelled out something that sounded like " No! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!" but her voice was muffled.

" And then we can tar and feather her." Mieko said.

" Okay! Let's start!" Marina said, and raised the whip.

" Take this! And that! And that!" Marina said quietly, whipping Izumi. Izumi screamed muffled screams.

" And this! And that!" Marina's voice went on and on…

Fifteen minutes later…

"And that! And that!" Marina said.

"Is it my turn yet?" Mieko asked. Marina stopped;

" Sorry, got carried away." Marina said and handed Mieko the ship. " I'll go get some tar, while you torture her."

" Okay!" Mieko said. " Let me continue Marina's unfinished "And that"s…"

After a while, Marina came back with tar and scissors.

" Time for a haircut!" Marina said, smiling.

" I'll go get feathers." Mieko said, as Marina started to make a new hairdo for Izumi ( they stopped at the 500th "And that")

Mieko cam back holding a pillow, and found a almost bold-headed Izumi. Mieko let out a giggle.

" I'll put the tar on her!" Marina said.

" I'll put feathers on her!" Mieko said and they started working.

~*~*~*~*~

Malik was walking through the park when he saw something glowing in front of him. He recognized it immediantly; the glow of the Millennium Ring.

// So this will all end in the park.// Malik thought. // This death place is too peaceful to suit you, Yami Bakura, but I will kill you anyway. I promise I will make your death slow and painful.//

~*~*~*~*~

Now, Izumi is tarred and feathered from head to toe! Mieko and Marina l aughed at the sight. They looked out the window. // It would only be a few more hours before dawn comes…// they realized.

" I'll finish her off." Mieko said, drawing out her dagger. " But before we do…" She took a mirror from one of the tables. "Let's show her how she will look when she dies."

" Okay! Marina said. Mieko handed her the mirror.

" Here, pretty-face! See what you look like now!' Marina said, holding the mirror at Izumi. Izumi screamed (muffled), but her scream was cut short by Mieko's dagger, which just went into her stomach.

" Nice aim." Marina remarked.

" Thank you." Mieko replied, getting her dagger back. She took some matches and Marina threw them into a pile of wood near the fireplace. Then they left, leaving Izumi to die in the fire ( if she doesn't die from being stabbed). Mieko got her dagger back when she left.

~*~*~*~*~

Seto drove (black, fast, car!) to a fast food restaurant near the park. He went in and ordered some food for him and Marina…

~*~*~*~*~

Kouichi was still on his way to the Kaiba Mansion ( he walks slow). He was thinking about what to say to Marina when he would give her the flowers.

" I love you, Marina. These flowers are for you, and I hope you like them." Kouichi said over and over again. " I love you, Marina. These flowers are for you, and I hope you like them. I love you, Marina…"

He stopped suddenly when he saw Marina and Mieko run out from Izumi's house and towards the park ( Marina parked her car behind the park and Mieko has to get through the park to her house.)

// Marina!// Kouichi thought and ran after them.

Author's Notes:

Mieko: I think this chapter was too long…

Marina: You just don't type enough.

Mieko: Whatever.

Marina: You know? We are all heading for the park.

Mieko: That's the point.

Marina + Mieko: Our next chapter will be called " Coincidence" !


	6. Coincidence

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon. 

Author's Notes: 

Mieko: Thank you for the reviews so far!! *smiles*

Marina: There's only four. And they are all from the same person too.

Mieko: Well, it's not my fault that other people don't have good taste. 

Marina: You're right! *smiles* Who cares? As long as people are reading, we'll keep on writing

Mieko: The rest of this story will be written by me, because Marina has started the sequel…

Marina: Yeah! I can't wait to post the story up after this finishes!

Mieko: Oh yeah! One more thing. Kouji doesn't save Izumi!!! He's mine !!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 5 : Coincidence

Mieko and Marina stopped running when they reached the park; they had escaped from the scene of crime. As they walked into the park, they heard noises. They walked towards the noise, and what they saw scared them half to death. Yami Bakura and Malik were fighting in the middle of the park! Malik turned and saw Mieko.

" There you are, Mieko! Come and help me!" Malik yelled from across the field.

" Help me kill him, Mieko!" Yami Bakura yelled at the same time.

Malik and Yami Bakura stared at eachother. "She's my assasin!" They said at the same time, then turned to look at Mieko. Mieko gave an innocent smile, but it didn't turn out great. Malik started to walk towards Mieko.

" What do we do?" Marina asked.

" Run!" Mieko said, and they started to run, with Yami Bakura and Malik hot on their heels.

They turned the corner and crashed into a tall person carrying some hamburgers.

" Marina!" shouted the person. Marina recognized the voice, it was Seto's. The hamburgers flew out of Set's hands and landed on Yami Bakura and Malik's faces, who had just appeared behind Marina and Mieko.

" What are you two doing here?" Seto asked.

" Nothing!" Mieko and Marina replied.

" Not, not you. Behind you…" Seto said. Marina and Mieko turned around and screamed.

" Ahhh ! Hamburger-Man is gonna eat me 'cause I ate a lot of hamburgers!"

Yami Bakura and Malik fell anime style, the hamburgers sliding off their face in the process when they recovered, Malik pointed his Millennium Rod at Mieko.

" I'll tell you what people get if they cross me…" Malik hissed at Mieko, who stepped back, scaredly. A beam shot out from the Millennium Rod at Mieko. Mieko let out a silent gasp as the beam shot out at her. Yami Bakura pulled Mieko out of the beam's way.

Mieko found herself wrapped around by Yami Bakura's protective arms. He whispered " He won't be able to hurt you as long as I'm here."

Mieko looked up at his eyes. " You're still helping me?" she asked

" Why wouldn't I?" Yami Bakura asked back. // Why am I still helping her even though she lied to me?// he thought to himself.

" I didn't expect you to…" Mieko started.

" Marina!" Kouichi appeared out of nowhere and interrupted. " Look what I've got for you!"

" Kouichi! What are you doing here?!" Marina shouted as Seto started at Kouichi.

" Because you love me, Marina. These flowers are for me and you hope I like them." Kouichi said quickly (and accidentally switched the Is into YOUs and YOUS into Is). He held out the flowers at Marina. Marina hesitated, knowing Seto wouldn't be happy. Kouichi looked at Marina in the eye and asked " You don't like the flowers?"

" No! I…" Marina trailed off and looked down at the floor. Seto put his hand on Marina's shoulder.

" Kill him… NOW!" Seto ordered Marina. By now, Mieko, Yami Bakura, and Malik (still has Millennium Rod upraised) understood what was happening and stared at Marina, momentarily forgot that they were still in a middle of a fight. Malik found himself looking forward to the show.

~*~*~*~*~

Kouji saw the commotion between the assasins and their masters, and quickly thought up a plan to distract them and get Mieko out of this mess. He looked around and saw a pile of toys on a driveway. They were probably garbage, so he scrounged in the pile, trying to find something useful.

He found a toy knife in the pile and took it (the kind that allows the sharp side to push into the inside, so that when you poke someone with it, it will look like they actually got stabbed. It also squirts out ketchup when you poke someone with it…)

// I hope this works…// Kouji thought and put the black hood of his new shirt over his head…

~*~*~*~*~

Kouji stood on top of a tree (not roofs!) and took a look at what was happening. 

" I…" Marina said, not knowing what she should do.

Kouichi (still don't know what's happening) looked at Marina with a confused expression.

Kouji decided he should try and get the assasins to chase him. That way, they could run away from their masters. He looked around for Mieko, and found her with Yami Bakura. Jealousy rushed through him. He decided that this was the right time to make his appearance…

~*~*~*~*~

Malik turned his attention back to Mieko and Yami Bakura, because he found the " Disobey Seto or kill Kouichi?" show not as amusing anymore. Malik smirked at Yami Bakura and Mieko. " I'll kill you both…" He said evilly.

Suddenly, a dark, hooded figure cam jumping from a tree. The figure ran through the middle of the group. He cut in between Seto and Marina, heading straight for Yami Bakura…

~*~*~*~*~

Kouji tried to attack people at random, but couldn't help making his way towards Yami Bakura. On his way there, he h ad to cut in between Seto and Marina, who dodged away from him. He raised his toy knife and brought it down on Yami Bakura. Mieko pulled out her dagger just in time to block Kouji's attack.

Kouji suddenly remembered that it was a TOY knife he was holding, it could not possibly stand a chance against a real dagger. It couldn't even kill people, let alone hurt them.

Mieko attacked Kouji with her dagger, who jumped back. ( Note: Nobody knows he's Kouji because he has a hood over his head)

// I have to lead her away from here. But if I want to do that, I'll have to put up a pretty good fight.// Kouji thought as he dodged some more of Mieko's attempts of stabbing him.

// How could I put up a good fight with a toy knife?// Kouji asked himself. Mieko suddenly twirled around and made a hi-kick, aimed at his head. He quickly stepped back, Mieko's foot missing him by a few inches. However, Kouji wasn't fast enough to dodge Mieko's next move, a dagger-slash. The dagger slashed Kouji's arm, making a blood cut. He clutched his arm and ducked to dodge Mieko's next attack. Then he stood up and kicked Mieko's shoulder. Mieko fell back from the hit, but was caught by Yami Bakura.

" Are you okay?" Yami Bakura asked.

" I'm fine." Mieko replied. Marina decided to help Mieko and jumped into the fight. She pulled out her whip and started swinging it at Kouji. Kouji caught the whip and tugged at it (with his non-cut arm), Marina tugged it back. The tugging went on for a while, then Marina kicked out at Kouji, who let go of the whip. Marina kicked at Kouji again, but it missed him, then she swung the whip and it wrapped around Kouji's neck. Marina pulled at the whip, sending Kouji spinning towards her. Kouji suddenly made an unexpected spinning-kick at Marina, and she got hit, hard. Seto caught Marina she fell.

" Are you …?" Seto asked.

" Fine." Marina interrupted and started walking towards Kouji. Mieko also started walking towards him from the other side.

Kouji realized that this time wouldn't be easy, because he wouldn't be fighting them one at a time, but both at the same time. Ignoring the pain that was searing up his arm, he tried to look at both Mieko and Marina at the same time, but it was hard because they were on opposites of him. Mieko and Marina armed with a dagger, Marina with a whip, and Kouji with a toy knife. Kouji pulled his hood more securely on his head, which, miraculously, hadn't fallen back yet. He prayed that the hood would stay that way for their next fight.

Author's Notes:

Mieko: So… how did you like it? Was it good?

Marina: It was bad.

Mieko: *sticks tongue out*

Marina: *does the same*

Mieko: Well, what do you expect? I am not good with action scenes.

Marina: Me neither.

Mieko + Marina: Please review! Next chappie called " The Fight(s)"


	7. The Fights

Disclaimer: We don not own Yu-gi-oh or Digimon Frontier.

Author's notes:

Mieko: Sorry for not updating for so long !! I've been very busy and I couldn't fine the time to type this up! I'm still not finished my homework yet but I'll type this up anyways because I feel bad for not updating. Do thank me. :

Chapter 6 : The Fight(s)

The fight started. Seto, Malik, Yami Bakura, and Kouichi watched from the sidelines.

Kouichi, who thought this was some kind of game they always played, shouted " Go Marina!"

Kouji frowned. // Stupid brother, he still doesn't get it.// Mieko and Marina dad a hi-jump-kick at Kouji at the same time. Kouji made a hi-kick at them, and their feet collided. When they recovered from the blow, they all pulled out their weapons and started attacking.

Malik stood, watching the fight. // That hooded-person sure is assasin-material…// He looked at Yami Bakura, who was more focused on the fight than him. // Hmm… Should I kill him first? Or Mieko first?// Malik thought

Seto glared at Kouichi, who was giving thumbs-up signs at Marina. // I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do…// He dug into this pockets, only to find it empty. He wished he had brought his blade with him.

Kouji was now struggling to keep focused on the fight. The pain on his arm was really starting to burn. He decided he should just find a way to escape and hope Marina and Mieko would follow. // It's better than getting killed by your own girlfriend.// He thought, and started to think of a plan to escape from this place without letting them know his real identity. Then an idea popped into his head. // It would be a lot easier if Mieko or Marina knew who I really am, then she could get off my back and I could handle this situation a lot more easily. But the problem is, I can't let anybody else except them to know…//

Malik decided that watching the fight was no fun, so he decided to help in the fight, not on Mieko or Marina's side though. He raised the Millennium Rod and started shooting beams at Mieko. Mieko went into defense and backed away from Kouji and Marina, who were still fighting. Mieko was having trouble dodging all the beams, which shot at her three at a time.

Yami Bakura made a dash attack at Malik, who got knocked over. Malik stood up, pulled out the knife from the Millennium Rod and started stabbing at Yami Bakura. Mieko looked at Yami Bakura and Malik, then at Marina and the hooded-person. // What should I do?// she asked herself.

Seto realized that everybody was in the fight except for him and Kouichi. // I'm not letting them have all the fun.// He thought and walked towards Kouichi, cracking his knuckles. He tapped Kouichi on the shoulder. Kouichi turned around and his face instantly met with Seto's fist.

The fight was turning more serious. Yami Bakura vs Malik, Kouji vs Marina, and Seto vs Kouichi, leaving Mieko wondering if she should stay or leave.

Malik made a quick stab aimed at Yami Bakura's face. Yami Bakura caught Malik's hand and tried to pull it and the blade away from his face. But the blade went closer to Yami Bakura's face every second.

"Die!" Malik shouted at yami Bakura, pushing the blade so much that the tip of it touched Yami Bakura's face. Mieko come launching right at Malik and knocked him away from Yami Bakura. //Guess I'm staying after all,// Mieko thought.

From the corner of Marina's eye, she could see Seto attacking Kouichi. // Oh no! Not Kouichi!// She thought, a little distracted from the fight with Kouji. Kouji noticed the fight between Seto and Kouichi too. He thought //If I run towards Kouichi and try to attack him. Marina would surely try to protect Kouichi. That means I can…//

Kouji ran towards Kouichi, toy knife pointed forward, Marina saw what was happening and ran after him. Kouji was about to stab Kouichi when Marina suddenly pushed Kouichi away. The toy knife "cut" into Marina's stomach.

" No!" Seto and Kouichi screamed at the same time. Fortunately, they didn't see the ketchup squirting out from the toy knife and onto Marina's shirt.

// Toy knife?// Marina thought as she felt the cold ketchup on her shirt.

// Good thing it's not the kind that squeaks.// Kouji thought, and whispered to Marina. " Pretend to be dead, I'm trying to help.// Marina understood.

Mieko heard the scream and saw Marina getting stabbed.

" Marina!" She yelled. Malik slowly got up from the ground. Yami Bakura walked towards Malik but was stopped by Mieko.

" Please, Bakura. Please leave." Mieko pleaded.

Yami Bakura looked at her and asked. " Is it because you don't want me to kill Malik?"

Mieko shook her head and said. " No. I don't want him to kill YOU."

Yami Bakura looked at Mieko's pleading eyes. " Please…" She said before she got interrupted by some commotion from the other fight.

" Marina , are you okay?" Kouichi asked worriedly, holding Marina in his arms.

Kouji backed away from them. Marina let out a moaning sound.

" Marina, wake up!" Kouichi said, shaking Marina. // He sounds so cute when he's worried.// Marina thought.

Seto walked towards Kouji with a deadly look on his face. // Time to run away from here. I hope Mieko is smart enough to follow me.// Kouji thought and threw the toy knife at Seto. Seto ducked and the toy knife git the floor beside him. Kouji quickly turned and made a run for it.

" Stop!" Mieko yelled and ran after him.

Seto looked at Kouichi, then at the toy knife. He grabbed it and stabbed Kouichi on the back. The cold ketchup squirted on Kouichi's shirt, but Seto didn't notice. He let go of the toy knife and hit Kouichi's head and knocked him senseless.

The last thought Kouichi thought before he fainted was // I never knew I was cold-blooded…//

Yami Bakura wanted so much to kill Malik, but found himself leaving the part instead. // Since when did I start taking orders from Mieko?// He asked himself. Yami Bakura followed the way that Mieko went.

Malik watched Yami bakura go. He was not in a mood to fight no more. He figured out ht got at least 20 bruises from this fight. // Mieko is going to pay for all this.// He thought.

Seto pushed Kouichi away from Marina. He slowly picked Marina up.

" Marina, can you hear me?" Seto asked.

// I can hear you perfectly well.// Marina thought, but said instead. " Seto? Shy is it so quiet?"

" They all left." Seto replied

// Time for the ultimate test.// Marina thought and asked Seto. " Where's Kouichi?"

Seto thought for a while, then replied "He… got scared and ran away."

Marina fought back tears that were forcing to come out. // Why Seto? Why do you lie to me?//

" Don't worry, Marina. I'll get you to the hospital." Seto said and started walking away from the park, carring marina with him.

//OH no! Not the hospital…// Marina thought, and started to doze in Seto's warm arms. // Kouichi…// She thought before she fell asleep from fatigue.

Authors Notes:

Marina + Mieko: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE KILLED IZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mieko: Sorry, we just had to say that. If felt so good.

Marina: I know, eh?????

Mieko: Our next chapter is called Separation. 

Marina: And I am sure she'll get the chappie up as soon as possible, right Mieko??

Mieko: Fine! I'll do it for the sake of the readers! : 


End file.
